


Envious, Insidious, & Lascivious

by xStephyG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Envy Cullen, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three connected drabbles from my Tumblr about Envy!Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envious

“Tell me what you feel.” Evie closed her eyes at his snarled words. This was wrong, all wrong. This thing in front of her wasn’t Cullen. Cullen was kind, gentle, and shy. He would never speak to her like this, never look at her like this. She opened her eyes and felt a heat pooling low in her belly under his fervent stare.

He stalked over to her. “So this is how I know you.” He sneered before he fisted his hand in her hair and slammed her lips to his. She fought him as he tore her staff from her back and tossed it aside. Her fist pounded uselessly at his chest as he ripped open her coat; but when the smooth leather covering his hand grasped her breast she relented. He tore the laces from her trousers and shoved his hand down them, cupping her roughly and drove her back until she was pressed to the table behind them.

“Tell me what you feel.” He twisted her nipple roughly while he palmed her sex, smearing her want over his gloved hand. She moaned loudly, rolling her hips against his hand repeatedly; grinding herself down. Her chest thrust up into the rough roll of his fingers over her abused nipple. This was wrong; a part of her knew that, but it felt  _so_ right. He pressed the heel of his palm into her clit with every roll of her hips, he flicked her nipple with his thumb with every pinch and twist. His lips blazed a burning trail down her neck until he snapped his teeth over her shoulder, making her wail.

She was in rapture; her hands had gone numb and her head was spinning. The only feelings she could make out were the demanding movement of Cullen’s hand between her legs, the stinging pleasure of his fingers twisting her nipple, and the scratching of his stubble on her electrified skin.

He worked her harder and harder, moving faster and faster; the table shaking under their movements. She was going to be damned for this, she was sure but in that moment all she cared about was finding her blissful end. He took his hand from her chest and she whined, More, she wanted more. Hand in her red locks again, he slammed their lips together and she opened to him without hesitation; his tongue gliding along hers while his hand slid along her cunt.

She wrapped her leg around his thigh, using him as leverage to rut against him harder. She was so close. The pleasure erupting over every inch of her skin. She wrenched her head away from his, desperate for air; gasping and moaning. He watched her with hard eyes; not Cullen’s eyes but she could pretend, couldn’t she?

One more slide of his hand and she screamed; the sound echoing off the walls. Her body was still quaking from her orgasm when he shoved her away. “I will know more of you.” He growled and with that he was gone.

Evie slouched against the table, catching her breath while her body still trembled. Oh Maker, what had she done? Looking down at herself she saw her nipple was bruised and her stomach was smeared with her juices. She had let a demon tempt her with the one thing she wanted. She had thought she was better than this.

Righting herself quickly, she retrieved her staff and headed for the door. She needed to get out of here before she made another mistake.


	2. Insidious

“Herald, are you alright?” Cassandra asked, with genuine concern. “What happened… it must have been trying…”

“That’s one word for it…” Evie mumbled.

“What was that, Herald?” Cassandra regarded her with suspicion now. Had something more happened than she had said?

Evie opened her mouth, ready to lie but stopped. She needed to get this off her chest and she wasn’t about to write it down in her report! But she needed to tell someone and she trusted Cassandra. With a weary sigh, she began to explain what had happened; the demon, what it looked like,  _who_  it looked like, what it had done, she even confessed how she had liked it! She was mortified but she also felt better confessing her sin.

Unbeknownst to Evie, there was another listening in on her and Cassandra’s conversation.

* * *

Cullen sat alone in his tent, trying to think of anything but what he had overheard. He shouldn’t have eavesdropped, she clearly didn’t want him to know what had transpired. He should be mortified at the thought; a demon took  _his_  form and seduced the Herald, forced itself upon her. But all he could think about was what it would feel like to actually have her pressed to him. What would she feel like, sound like, _taste_  like?

Unbidden, his hand moved down to the front of his trousers, pulling the laces loose and freeing his erection. A hushed sigh left him as he wrapped his hand around his rigid length. His eyes fluttered shut as he began to slowly stroke himself, images dancing behind his lids; hooded green eyes looking up at him, disheveled red hair fisted in his hand, full pink lips wrapped around his cock. He groaned loudly, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing the precum that had gathered there. His vision shifted; the Herald straddled his lap, her breasts bouncing in his face as she rode him, crying his name for all of Haven to hear. He fucked his hand while he fucked her in his mind; she was begging him,  _don’t stop, oh Cullen, please don’t stop_. He growled, working himself faster, sweat gathering on his brow, his fantasy self kissing and licking any part of her he could reach. His other hand came down to massage his aching balls. “Evie…” He spent himself, coating his hand in his seed while he groaned her name aloud.

Falling back on his cot, he wiped his hand on a soiled shirt while he caught his breath. When the haze cleared from his head, the guilt of what he had just done washed over him. She had gone through an arduous experience and he had used it to fuel his fantasies. “Andraste, preserve me.” He whispered.

Outside the tent, Evie stood stock still, eyes wide. She had gone to deliver her report of Therinfal to him, but when she went to announce her presence she had heard him groaning. She had thought he might be injured or ill, she did not expect to see him doing  _that_  when she had pulled open the flap. And she most definitely didn’t expect to hear  _her_ name on his lips right before he went silent.

“Herald, did you need the Commander?” One of the scouts asked, breaking Evie from her trance.

“No! No… I-I’ll just go.” She answered in a rush, trying not to show how flustered she was and failing. She scrambled off toward the Chantry as fast as her legs could carry her.  _Maker, have mercy_.


	3. Lascivious

“ _They feel guilty; the want, the need. He knows and she knows, but neither know that. The demon awoke it in her and she brought it out in him. Muffled cries as they both dream of what they could have if only they asked._ ”

Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana turned to Cole, while Cullen and Evie stared in horror; each hoping no one would understand that the spirit was talking about them. As Cole’s words dawned on them and they each turned their gaze to the other. They regarded each other with shocked expressions; trying to decipher if Cole had spoken the truth. The only other thought on each of their minds was to run and run fast.

Evie took off first, rushing toward her cabin as fast as she could. Cullen _knew_? How could he know. The only person who knew was Cassandra and she wouldn’t have told him. Unless he was listening. Had he been spying on them - on  _her_?

“Evie, wait!” Cullen was right behind. Why had he followed? He had looked just as mortified as she did. Evie made it to her door, she had just gotten it open when Cullen grabbed her by the bicep, making her gasp. They had never actually touched until that moment; Evie thought she might combust from this alone.

The prying eyes of the people around them had Cullen shoving Evie into her cabin and slamming the door behind them. His hand still gripping her tightly, he spun her around to face him. Whether she knew it or not her face held an expression of want, of  _need_.

Cullen’s eyes roved down her body, imagining what she would look like under her clothes. Did she have freckles, or any hidden scars? Was her skin as smooth as it seemed, as soft? His breath hitched as Cole’s words echoed in his head,  _what they could have if only they asked._ Cullen opened his mouth to ask but Evie acted instead. Yanking him down by the fur of his coat and lifting herself on her tip toes; she slotted her lips to his, tongue plundering his mouth.

She was already half done with the buckles on his cuirass when his mind caught up with their actions. Their tongues clashed while they fought to rid each other of their clothing, hands barely having enough room as they ground against one another.

“Shouldn’t we- ah, shouldn’t we talk?” Cullen asked, between her insistent kisses while yanking at the buttons on her coat.

“Shut up.” Evie tore away his cuirass before she started ripping at the rest of his armour and clothing.

They were both struggling with the others’ unfamiliar garments; the need to finally have what they had been yearning for so fervently making their hands clumsy. With a frustrated growl, Cullen swatted her hands away.

“Clothes off. Now.” He demanded. With that said, he began removing the rest of his armour himself. It would be faster if they just did it themselves; as much as he enjoyed the feeling of her against him, he wanted her skin against his more.

Evie was naked first. She leaned against the wall across from him, her hand between her legs as she worked herself; watching him with hooded eyes. She wanted him more than she thought possible; and to have him there, flushed and flustered as he struggled out of his clothing, was a dream come true.

His trousers were barely around his knees when she pounced. Her lips sealed over his while her hands clawed at his back, pulling him into her. She wrapped a leg around his thigh, just as she had with Envy, and rubbed her soaking sex against him.

He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He dropped her down on the sheets and climbed on her, pinning her under his large frame. He was just about to enter her when she threw her weight into him and flipped their positions. With no preamble, she lined his cock up to her wet cunt and sunk down hard; a shuddering moan leaving her when she was filled.

Cullen yanked her down so they were chest to chest as she began rolling her hips. He captured her lips in a rough kiss; tongues and teeth clashing as they fought to dominate. Evie lifted herself onto her knees, spearing herself on his length repeatedly while Cullen thrust up into her; both moaning into the others’ mouth.

Cullen pulled his lips from hers; both panting loudly when they separated. He wrapped one arm around her, nails digging into her ass, while he fisted the other in her hair. Using all his strength, he began pounding up into her while he slammed her down onto him bodily.

She buried her face in the side of his neck as her moans turned to screams, but Cullen yanked her head back. “Scream my name. I want them to hear you. I want everyone in Haven to know who’s making their Herald come.” He growled, his rumbling chest vibrating against Evie’s taut nipples making her mewl.

Just a few more hard thrusts and Evie did exactly as he ordered; his name filled the air and he had no doubt that anyone near by would have heard her. Hearing her howl his name, feeling her body quake above him, was enough to send Cullen spilling over the edge, groaning her name into her ear.

As they caught their breath, Cullen kissed and licked along her neck and shoulder, savouring the taste of her sweat slicked skin. When she tried to lift off of him he tightened his grip on her. “Did you think I was done with you?” He asked gruffly.

A wicked smirk spread over Evie’s face as Cullen flipped her onto her back and proceeded to show her exactly what he had been thinking about since she had returned from Therinfal.


End file.
